


Co-Worker Coitus

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Draco Malfoy insists on being Hermione's Valentines day date. Does he have her under his thumb? Or will their be an exchange of power?





	Co-Worker Coitus

The scene Draco Malfoy walked in on was not one he was expecting, at all. Pieces of parchment were stacked high on the desk of his intended appointment, Hermione Granger. So high in fact, he couldn't see her .behind the wall of paperwork. 

The sea of yellowish brown parchment was a striking difference from the dark blue of her walls, he was sure a nod to one of her little known heroes, Rowena Ravenclaw. He wasn't sure he remembered where he had heard that, but he felt it spoke loud and clear. 

“Granger, are you there?” He called. 

He heard a small noise that sounded like a murmur to the affirmative but he couldn't be sure. 

“Granger, how long have we worked together?” He asked, walking closer to the invisible desk. 

“I can't recall at present Malfoy, it's either been twelve years since Hogwarts or twelve hundred years in some form of purgatory brought to England. I have yet to figure out which scenario is correct. Why?” Her dry humor was paired with the rustling of documents. 

“Well, I was thinking, we don't know each other well, and that can't bode well for our working relationship,” he commented, moving a stack of parchment so he could sit on the edge of her desk. 

“I know all I need to know about you Draco Malfoy,” she muttered with another flip of parchment.

“That I'm devilishly handsome and it soaks your knickers?” he chuckled as he heard a huff of contempt. 

“No… more like you're a misogynist, spoilt, good looking Mummy’s boy,” she huffed back. 

“Granger… I have a question for you, wait… Did you say I was good looking? ” he spun around so he was right beside the parchment receiving her attention. 

She looked up at him with her glasses on and he had to admit it made him rock hard in his trousers. 

“Oh my Merlin, is there no way to silence you?” She grumbled, not enjoying the look of glee on his face. 

“Answer my question, then I promise not to talk the rest of the evening,” he compromised. 

“Rest of the evening?” she let one eyebrow arch upwards in interest.

“Come to dinner with me,” he made it sound more like a command instead of a request. 

“No. I have paperwork to do,” she muttered. 

Draco frowned. 

“Oh come on, it's Valentine’s Day! Come to dinner with me,” he goaded. Hermione turned a stern eye on him again. 

“I said no Malfoy, besides I don't celebrate Valentine’s day,” she was firm. 

“Why not?” he asked, slipping off the edge of her desk noiselessly. 

Hermione didn't look up. 

“I don't want to go anywhere with you. I don't want to be seen with you. Now let it go,” she muttered, ire building in her being. 

She felt a warm breath at the nape of her neck as Draco leaned into her ear. 

He wanted nothing more than to kiss the slope of her neck. He wanted to let his kisses take a trip down her chest, lower and lower until they kissed the very peak of…. But he was getting ahead of himself. 

“What's wrong Granger? Afraid you might enjoy it? Or are you afraid I’ll seduce you into a spot of vulnerability and leave you shrieking for more, only to remain unsatisfied,” He whispered against her ear, nipping at it gently. 

Hermione hated to admit his harsh whisper and naughty intonations of clandestine romance had her tingling from her toes to her nose and her knickers slowly getting wetter. 

“N-N-No… I know I'll hate it. I mean imagine spending any more time with you than necessary,” she quipped, trying to keep the hesitation out of her voice. 

But he had heard it. He had her trembling with anticipation. It sent a lightning bolt of arousal to his rod. 

“Tell me Granger… is that stutter from outright defiance or your denial of being aroused by me?” his whisper continued, trailing down her neck. 

“Malfoy,” she began, but a warm, wet sensation on her neck stopped her train of thought. 

He was kissing her neck! Draco Malfoy was kissing her neck, in hopes of arousing her into having sex with him. This was nonsensical. Surely she was having a nightmare. 

“Granger, get out of your head and get into my pants for Salazar’s sake. It will be pleasurable for both of us. Stop being stubborn and let me please you. Let me wine you, and dine you,” He whispered, taking his lips off her neck just long enough to hit her with a reply. 

His tongue slipped from between his lips and licked at the skin surrounding her pulse point. Hermione nearly jumped at the feel good sensations that flooded her knickers in that moment. 

“A-A-Alright, I'll go. Just keep your lips to yourself Lover Boy,” she pushed his head away and pushed her chair backwards. 

He smirked at the nickname and followed her as she left her office. 

“Whatever you say Sugar Tits,” he whispered, hoping she caught his comment. 

She stopped as her fingers reached towards the button for the lift. She turned to him and he stopped millimeters shy of colliding with her. 

“What-” but he interrupted her. 

“Sugar Lips… I said Sugar Lips,” he smirked wickedly to himself. 

He was having entirely too much fun working Granger up. She nodded and turned back towards the lift.

It arrived moments later and she entered it quickly. He smiled at her discomfort. He was getting to her. He knew it, she knew it, and he planned to exploit it. 

“You aren't wearing that are you?” He asked as they exited the lift into the Ministry lobby.

She turned sharply at him and nearly bumped into his chest. He put his hands up in surrender and smiled innocently as his hands happened to rise in a perfect parallel to her breasts. She looked down and scoffed. 

“Yes, I am. Why?” She crossed her arms in front of herself self consciously. 

“It's not very sexy,” he muttered offhandedly, trying not to smirk at her guarded nature.

She snorted. 

“It is not my intention to be sexy. It is my intention to keep as many layers of clothing between us as possible,” she muttered, walking away from him. 

“You're no fun,” He pulled his wand from his coat. 

He muttered a silent spell that caused Hermione to twirl across the lobby. She came to a stop inches from the fireplace corridor in a sea of red.

He had changed her conservative cap sleeved black dress into a spaghetti strapped red and sparkling knee length gown, with matching red pumps. She gasped and looked down at herself. She had to admit, she was impressed by his magic. 

“What's all this?” she asked, fisting the flowy skirt in her hands. 

“That,” he gestured towards her dress, “is a dress that makes you look like you're going on a Valentine's day date with Draco Malfoy. You were dressed too frumpy before.” His comment made a disgusted scowl cross her uniquely beautiful features.

“This is not a date. This is borderline kidnapping,” she muttered defiantly. 

Draco smirked and turned his wand on himself, turning his tan dress shirt and dark brown slacks into a red dress shirt, black tie and black dress trousers. 

“Kidnapping my arse. You came willingly, which I hope to make happen over and over again,” he commented, his tone exuding amusement. 

“I came with you to shut you up,” she retorted. 

He nodded. He didn't believe that for a millisecond and he was sure she didn't either. 

“Whatever you say Princess. Now come on,” He grasped her wrist and pulled her into the corridor that housed the fireplaces. 

He pulled her towards one of them and within seconds they were in a dimly lit restaurant on Diagon Alley. 

The ambiance was something straight out of a romance novel. White linen tablecloths donned every circular table. Floating candles lit up the room as well the individual tables themselves. Elegantly dressed men and women were seated at each table.

He walked over to the hostess and began to whisper. Next thing she knew he was dragging her, fingers locked together as if affixed with glue, towards a table in the back of the small restaurant. 

When they arrived at the table, he pulled her chair out for her and then dropped indelicately into chair beside her. She watched him suspiciously as he withdrew the wine menu from the caddy beside them. 

He browsed it wordlessly, and when he found the one he desired, he snapped his fingers and a waiter found their way to him. He conversed quietly with the waiter for a moment longer and then turned to Hermione.   
She half expected him to speak but he smiled and nodded at her. Then he started to browse the entree menu as a different waiter brought out water glasses for the reluctant dates. 

Twenty minutes into their meal, he had slurped down the shrimp and noodles dish that she hadn't even heard him utter the name of, and she was still piecing on her shrimp and pasta alfredo. 

He was uncharacteristically silent. It was driving her mad and she hadn’t the foggiest of an idea as to why. Normally she would love nothing more than to shut Malfoy up; given that he filled their days of companion work with compliments on her outfit, her hair, perfume or some otherwise innocuous detail he noticed about her. 

She had no inkling as to why Malfoy decided one day to compliment her incessantly but she found herself begging the gods for the days when he had insulted her without a second thought. Complimentary Draco was just weird. 

“Are you going to speak at all?” She finally asked as a waiter placed a piece of chocolate cake in front of him. 

He took one long, lingering bite off his fork and looked up at her. He swallowed his bite and then cleared his throat. 

“I told you if you agreed to come with me I wouldn't say a word the rest of the evening, I intended to keep true to that,” He finally answered. 

“Well, I didn't expect you to stick to that,” she muttered in response as she unfolded her napkin. 

He smirked. 

“I am a man of my word Granger,” he replied.

“Well, I don't mind the conversation, really anything's better than silence, but I don't appreciate the compliments,” she took a truffle from her plate of desserts and looked at him pointedly. 

“What's wrong with complimenting you?” He asked as he took another bite. 

“It's just so uncharacteristic of you. I mean you spent our childhood insulting me. Giving me compliments on the smallest things every day is an extreme change Malfoy,” she responded grumpily, picking up another truffle and resting it against her lips. 

Draco laughed as she let it slide between them, into her mouth.

“Haven't you ever heard the old adage about boys teasing the girls they like?”He asked, reaching to touch her hand. She pulled it away. 

“That wasn't teasing, it was outright bigotry. It was a disgusting behaviour learned from your horrible father,” Hermione replied. 

He hung his head. 

“I know, but I know better now, I've grown up. I've always been attracted to you, and now I'm trying to act on it,” he smiled at her, reaching for her hand a second time. 

“That's not an excuse Malfoy,” she bit out, retracting her hand away from him and closer to her body.

“Call me Draco, please,” he was unphased. 

“Fine. Draco, that is not excuse. You could've treated me better then,” she practically hissed.

“Come here Granger,” he whispered, gently wrapping his fingers around her own and pulling gently on her arm. 

As she nudged closer to him he let his fingertips graze the nape of her neck. He caressed it gently and moved the opposite hand to tilt her head upwards. She looked into his eyes. He caressed her burgeoning bottom lip with his thumb and bit his lip at the thought of kissing her. She fidgeted under his observant stare.

“Oh sod it all,” she muttered finally as she closed the gap between them. 

Draco was taken aback by her candor, not that he was complaining. Her kiss had a ferocity that sent a lightning bolt to his rod. He stiffened as her tongue slipped into his mouth. He pulled away and sucked on her bottom lip as he did. 

“I think I found a more appetizing dessert than this chocolate cake,” he chuckled. 

She arched an eyebrow at his response. 

“Draco, what are we doing?” she asked, trying to form a thought after her temporary lapse in judgement. 

“You tell me beautiful. You are the one who kissed me,” he retorted smartly.

 

Annnnnnddddd he’s back to being a pain in the arse. She groaned internally. 

There had been a moment of promise, with a capillary combusting, knicker drenching, sickeningly sweet yet surprisingly sexy kiss. And he had ruined the moment. They were right back where they began. He was being snarky and sarcastic. Mood, officially petrified. 

Bummer. 

And then she felt it. His hand grazed the bare skin of her thigh. She felt a tingling feeling shoot down her spine and pool between her hips, making her start slightly. He leaned into her, using two fingers to push a unruly curl behind her ear. His lips traced his fingers path.

“I could take you right here in this restaurant. You drive me mad Granger. You with your curve hugging skirts and low cut blouses, even that frumpy thing you were wearing before I transfigured it. Those heels that so perfectly accentuate your perfect round arse, all of it. You are irresistible woman,” he whispered, letting his hand travel up underneath the fabric of the frock he had given her. 

His thumb traveled across the top of her thigh as their eyes met. She couldn't understand this situation. 

Draco had professed to hate her for their entire education and yet the first moment they work together, he suddenly fancies her and wants nothing other than to compliment her and seduce her. The change was mind boggling to say the least. 

“Can I kiss you Granger?” His gaze never left hers as the question fell from his lips. 

“I think whether I want you to or not you will Draco. I mean if history has taught us anything, you always do the opposite of what I desire,” she pointed out, causing him to laugh. 

His hand traveled farther up her thigh and he leaned closer. 

“This is one situation where I want you to be very, very willing. Besides you kissed me first Granger,” he whispered as their lips drew ever closer.

His lips descended onto hers first and he had to resist the urge to bring her into his lap to get her as close to him as possible. The kiss was sweet almost, gentle and teasing as he nipped at her lips. She licked at his bottom lip and his mouth fell open generously. 

“Should we go back to my office?” she whispered, pulling away. 

“Well, it's not very romantic. I intend to be wooed Granger,” he answered, his smirk playing across his incredibly kissable lips. 

This broke the serious moment and Hermione began to laugh. 

“What about wooing me?” She asked, pouting. He shook his head.

“Why so selfish Granger?” He asked, his hand grazing her thigh again. 

“The man should chase the woman. Just because you're a spoilt pureblood prat doesn't mean you get to take the role of the woman, even if you dress like one,” she murmured, pulling away from him. 

He shot her a look of derision. 

“Every article of clothing I own is for men Granger,” he retorted. 

“But how many suits did Mummy Dearest pick out?” she asked pointedly. 

“Granger, I will drag you to a restroom and shag you senseless to prove how manly I am, do not test me,” he growled, clenching her thigh tightly. 

“And there's the idealized male dominance proposition that follows an insult. Calm your bollocks Malfoy. I like riling you up. Are we done here?” She asked, watching his expression. 

Draco didn't break eye contact to gesture a waiter over. He handed the tuxedoed man a bag of coins before taking her hand and standing. She stood with him and they exited the establishment. 

“Where to now?” She asked, turning to look at him fully. 

“Back to your office. I want to bend you over your desk,” he whispered as he pulled her close. 

She turned her face as he was about to kiss her again. She didn't trust her legs to hold her up if he did. His lips landed high on her cheek and he let his hand grasp at the globe of her arse cheek and squeezed firmly. 

This caused her head to turn and he captured her lips with an almost needy ferocity. Her knees felt wobbly and she felt as of she might fall. He tightened his hold on her. 

“Don't worry Granger, I won't let you fall, unless its in love with me,” he whispered as he sat her right. 

“Who needs a desk? Didn't you say something about having your way with me in a bathroom?” She let an eyebrow arch as she stared up at him. 

He felt his cock go solid in his trousers at her notion. His grip on her hand tightened. 

“Let's go,” he continued, dragging her back into the restaurant. 

He slipped past the maitre d’ and they slipped seamlessly into the woman’s bathroom. 

It was thankfully empty and Draco took advantage of the emptiness. He threw her against the wall and let his lips pucker against any surface he could reach. Her cheeks, her forehead, her chin, her ears, her lips were all peppered with feverish kisses. 

His hands fell to his belt and began undoing it, not letting his lips leave hers. He managed to loosen them and he fished his hardness from his pants. He made sure there was no space between them, pressing himself against her.

“Are you sure about this Granger?” He asked suddenly. Hermione groaned in annoyance. 

“Really Draco? Now you have doubts? What’s wrong? Afraid of disappointing me?” she whispered as she nipped at his lip. 

“Far from it. I want to make you scream yes at the top of your lungs as I shag you. I just want to know you won't regret this later,” he confessed. 

Hermione could swear she saw a flash of indecision and insecurity in his eyes. 

“I'm here aren't I? I wouldn't be if I didn't want this. Now, pull down my knickers and practice what you preach. Shag me so good I'll be screaming yes and coming willingly and frequently,” she looked up at him and smirked. 

“Wait, you caught onto that?” He asked, perplexed. 

She laughed as she absently began stroking him. 

“Draco, I've caught every innuendo you've made since you walked into my office. I pretended not to because I wanted to throw your confidence off balance. Now that we’ve strategically overanalyzed this entire encounter why don't you get down to business and see if I have sugar tits or sugar lips,” she winked up at him. 

He was speechless. She sure had him knocked down a few pegs. And she had done it on purpose.

He moved against her again and reached his hands up under her dress. He grabbed at her knickers and tore them from her body. She chuckled as his fingers slide against her wet heat, eliciting sparks of arousal across every inch of her flesh. 

“That's more like it. Take what you want from me Draco,” she purred as he slipped one digit inside her. 

He pumped it inside her a few times and then placed the head of his cock against her slit. 

“Are you ready for it?” he whispered, pressing against her. 

“When you are,” she replied cutely. He slipped his entirety inside her and slid back out in a second. 

“I don't know how long I’ll last with as wet as you are,” he replied. 

Hermione pushed him away and slipped her dress from her body, earning a moan of appreciation from her coital cohort. 

“Feel free to distract yourself,” she gestured. 

 

Draco realized that though she had been wearing knickers, she hadn't been wearing a bra. He came back at her eagerly and kissed the swells of her breasts, letting his tongue give them extra attention. His attention shifted to her perky caramel nipples. He licked at them and sucked gently earning moans from her. 

“Come on Draco, shag me,” she urged, grabbing his chin and forcing it upwards. 

He positioned the head of his cock against her and pushed inside her gently. Her nails went to the back of his neck. He began a slow pace. As she responded positively to his handiwork, he neared closer to an orgasm. 

“Granger, I don't know if I can hold it much longer,” he wanted to be open with her. 

She began moving her hips against his, earning a strangled groan of irritation as he tried to hold back. She was edging him closer and closer, making eye contact with him. 

“That’s ok Draco, there’s always next time,” she replied, watching as shock colored his face, “And please, call me Hermione.” 

With the last syllable he couldn't hold back anymore. He thrusted with everything he had, depositing his essence inside the woman he had pined for for the best part of ten years. 

When he was certain he was done, he pulled out of her and zipped himself back up instantly. When he looked up she was gone. All that was left, was a message on the bathroom mirror. 

Happy Valentine's Day 

❤HG 

He smiled and tousled his hair. Happy Valentine's day indeed.


End file.
